


On the Road to Abnormal

by walking_travesty



Series: Burning Roses [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, Drinking, M/M, Partying, drunk, little mix - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walking_travesty/pseuds/walking_travesty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your body is probably still tired from healing; it’s not back to normal quite yet.” </p><p>“You can say that again.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road to Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

“Get up you lazy fuck.” Liam whines; throwing a pillow at Niall’s face. Niall stirs for a bit before grumbly, “Fuck off” into his pillow. Liam huffs in annoyance as he (tries to) drag Niall out of bed. “C’mon babe, we’re going out tonight.” Liam says sweetly; pulling the covers off of Niall.

“It’s too early to drink, Liam.” Niall whines as he curls in on himself.

“Ni, it’s seven o’clock on a Thursday night,” Niall opens an eye at the statement,”seven o’clock? Shit, how long have I been out?”

“Well, you were asleep Tuesday morning when I left for work up until now I think, so about two or so days.” Liam states; mouth a thin line. “I started to think I was living with a sloth and not an angel.”

“Shit.” Niall says as he slowly sits up; bones slightly tender as he stretches outwards. “Two days and you didn’t think I was dead?” Niall yawns as he stretches his spine.

“With all the snoring I heard I’d have to say no.” Liam says.

“Hey! I do not snore.” Niall huffs; crossing his legs below him.

“Niall, you’re like a fucking lawn mower; it’s disturbing.” Liam huffs with a roll of his eyes, “Now go get ready; we’re going out with the gang.” Liam states as he turns to leave the room.

“And take a shower; no amount of deodorant can cover up that funk.” Liam laughs; earning him a pillow to the back of the head.

~*~

“Where are we going? I thought we were going to Funky Buddha?” Niall whines for the _fifth_ time since he left the house.

Perrie groans out loud as she pushes her blonde her out of eyes, “Niall, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll make you do it.” She threatens; her icy blue eyes shooting daggers into his.

“I’d take that warning mate, she doesn’t play around.” Michael advises; giving a knowing look to Niall.

“Jeez, for an angel you sure are violent.” Niall mutters quietly.

“What can I say? I’m feisty.” Perrie hums.

 ”More like psycho, actually.” Niall whispers.

“Just be patient, Ni. It’s this new club that opened up a couple nights ago.” Liam says happily; arm wrapped around Niall’s shoulders. “Relax, okay? It’s the first night we’ve been out as a full group and we missed our favorite drunk.” Liam teases, earning a scoff and middle finger from Niall.

“It’s called _The Burrow_ , ‘suppose to be this real’ exclusive club.” Perrie comments as she turns the corner. As they walk down the street; the blaring music of the club gets more and more loud.

“I’m looking to get laid tonight; no cockblocking or I’ll seriously be pissed.” Michael warns as they stop at the end of the line.

“Yeah, yeah; whatever you say, _love_.” Perrie coos sarcastically; rolling her eyes after. Michael squints his eyes at her but chooses not to say anything.

“So what’s the plan? We need a plan in case things go bad.” Liam speaks up.

“Okay, how about this; if one of us gets pulled then we text _someone_ , okay? If we see a demon looking for trouble then we immediately find the group and we all get the hell out of here.” Michael says. Everyone agrees to the plan and they continue to wait in line.

“The main thing we need to focus on tonight is getting completely shitfaced.” Niall adds happily.

 

~*~

 

_Three hours later…_

 

“I think ‘m going to throw up.” Niall whines as he puts his pint glass down. After nine pints, eight shots of tequila, and two vodka spritzers; he’s pretty certain the he is completely shitfaced. He dizzily looks out onto the dance floor; nothing but blurry images of lights and people come through. He spots Perrie’s blonde (almost white) hair a couple of times before she disappears again. Michael is busy chatting up a tall, skinny boy with curly light brown hair. The boy has a charming smile and light green eyes; Michael is putty in his hands with the looks of it. Niall rests his forehead on the table of the booth they’d gotten. He can feel his head swirling violently and his stomach lurch with the urge to puke.

“Mate, you look properly done for.” Liam says as he pats Niall on the back. Niall groans in agreement. The buzzing of his phone makes him jump slightly; causing his head to spin ever further.

“Fuck, Li can you get my phone outa’ my jacket? I got a text.” Niall tries to say; pointing to his pocket. Liam takes it out of his pocket.

“It’s a text from Mikey – says he’s getting laid tonight.” Liam shouts over the loud music of the club. Niall hums and places both hands on the sides of his head.

“Why do I feel like shit? I always drink th’s much.” Niall complains as he turns his face towards Liam.

“Your body is probably still tired from healing; it’s not back to normal quite yet.”

“You can say that again.”

“Are you ready to go? I’ll grab Perrie and we can all get out of here?” Liam asks, rubbing Niall’s back soothingly.

“Yea, I’m ready to leave. I need to go piss first though” Niall says as he sits up, a distant headache throbbing in the corner of his brain. He (attempts) to get up onto his feet; only to fall back down onto the seat. He heaves himself up again and shakily gets onto his feet.

“I don’t need to help you go to the bathroom or anything do I?” Liam asks as he tries to hide the small smile on his lips. Niall only scoffs as he forces his legs to drag him through the crowd. He sees the toilets and (accidentally) falls through the door. Before he can hit the ground someone catches him.

“Easy there, mate.” The boy says as he heaves Niall off of him by the arms.

“Sorry, I’ve had a little too much to drink.” Niall chuckles; a goofy smile on his face. He looks at the stranger; his eyes a deep piercing green. _I’ve seen those eyes before_. He thinks, but he cannot think of where he’s seen them. The boy smiles shyly; a dimple forming on the side of his face; his curly brown hair flops in front of his eyes slightly and he pouts as he moves it away from his face. “Awh, you’re such a cutie. I’m calling you cuitepie now.” Niall laughs as his back thuds against the wall.

The boy's pale cheeks turn a light pink shade as he ducks his head away, “I have a name, y’know.” He chuckles quietly.

“Yea, ‘know; it’s cutiepie.” Niall slurs; his eyes focusing slightly. The lad just shakes his head subtly as he walks towards the door, “Harry.” He says quietly before slipping out of the dimly lighted bathroom. “Harry, I like that name.” Niall says to himself; suddenly he freezes as a blurry memory resurfaces.

_Harry – Harry was the demon who tried to save me._

 

++

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Comments (good or bad), and Kudos are welcomed  
> Thank you for reading. xxxxxx


End file.
